Rainbows of Fortune
by reilert79
Summary: Cagney is taken hostage at her bank, during a robbery. Can she tip off Mary Beth and David without getting herself or the other hostages hurt or killed?


Rainbows of Fortune

***Christine and David's Apartment***

The alarm on Chris' phone goes off, and she rolls over and turns it off. 5:30 a.m. is not her most favorite time of day. She gets up and goes to change into her workout clothes, and then goes into the den. She shuts the door to the bedroom, and turns on the tv, quickly pushing mute.

After switching on the DVD player, she begins her workout. She and David are going on vacation in 3 weeks, and she needs to look the part. These 30 minute workouts are kicking her ass, but it's worth it.

***30 minutes later***

She wakes David up and goes to jump in the shower. He makes her a cup of coffee and brings it to the bathroom for her, and leans in to the shower to give her a kiss. Mornings with her were his favorite.

"Thank you honey. Almost done and then you can have it!"

A few minutes later, she turns the water off, and grabs a towel.

She dries off quickly and gets dressed.

She puts some skin conditioner on her head, and then puts her wig on. Her hair is growing back, but she isn't comfortable with how she looks without the wig just yet. But she is taking Biotin to make her hair grow, and it's working, so it won't be long now.

David showers while Chris does her makeup, and then she heads to the kitchen to make him breakfast.

Today, she makes them breakfast wraps with turkey bacon, veggies, and scrambled egg whites. She fills up her water bottle that she takes with her, and takes her wrap to go.

"See you tonight honey. Love you!" She kisses David and he helps her with her coat.

"Love you, babe!" He kisses her again, and closes the door behind her.

***Chris and Mary Beth's office***

Chris and Mary Beth are investigating a string of bank robberies. The bank robberies are very unusual. They are occurring in the morning before the employees get there, and a few of them have occurred just as the bank closes for the day. In each robbery, the person has a Halloween mask on, and seems to have a layout of the bank memorized, as well as the procedures that they use.

The only problem is, it can't be an employee because all the employees are there at the time of the robbery, present and accounted for.

"What if we go to the bank and scout it out, with their knowledge? Inside and out… so we can figure out either how they are getting in, or who else would have knowledge of their procedures?"

"Sounds good to me Chris. Question is, which bank do we start with?"

"We can just go down the list and see what similarities we can find".

They started at NYC Bank1, and walked in. They asked to speak to the manager.

He informed them that when his employees opened the bank that day, the bank robbers were already inside. They had parked their car by the back door, so the employees didn't see their car when they pulled up. They had cut the lines to all the alarms, so the police weren't dispatched. When the employees came in, he held them at gunpoint in the waiting area, and his accomplice stood by the door and closed all the blinds. They selected one person to open the vault and then he forced a couple of others to fill his duffle bags with the cash from the vault. Then he leaves them in the waiting area again, and leaves through the back door. The entire caper took 25 minutes. He instructed them to not open the door or the blinds until they had counted to 1000, and if they did, he would remotely detonate the bomb he had placed by the door, along with a few others that he had hidden all around. The bomb squad later determined it was a fake bomb and that there weren't any others hidden anywhere.

"Any changes to the procedures since the robbery?"

"Well, just between us ladies, yes we have made some changes. We no longer open the back door and have it padlocked. We now have our security guards reporting to work 20 minutes before we open, and they lead the way in the door each day. We also implemented a new inventory system each day where we scan the serial numbers on the bundles that we have in the vault, and we put those into our system before business starts each day, so that if we do get robbed, we will know which ones are missing a lot quicker"

"Sounds good, sir. We are going to look around and see if we can figure anything out, and if we do, we will let you know. Thank you for your time".

Cagney and Lacey begin to walk around the bank. At first, they don't notice anything out of the ordinary, but then Chris notices something in the window. A line of glue runs right down the edge of the window, very clean like. Barely noticeable. The color had faded over time, most likely due to the sun exposure.

Cagney took a picture of it, and then called Mary Beth over.

"You thinking what I am thinking, Partner?"

"That they cut the window and came in that way, and then glued it back?"

"yep, that's what I am thinking. Let's run it by the manager".

They went back to the manager and told him of their findings.

"Our windows have been needing to be replaced for years, I am calling corporate right now. Thank you so much, ladies".

Cagney jotted down a few notes and then she and Mary Beth left to go to the next bank.

***That night, Chris and David's apartment***

"we hit 8 banks today, David. I am so over looking at money…" her voice trailed off and she continued eating her dinner.

"I bet. That's a lot. You will bust this case soon, though. I just know it". He always had complete confidence in her.

She looked at David's plate. He was having leftover lasagna and meatballs, and she was having a grilled chicken salad.

She reminded herself that she only had a few weeks to get completely ready for their trip, and that she could eat Italian food when she got back.

She finished her salad, and they did the dishes together. She went and took her wig off and put on a scarf. She was going to soak in the Jacuzzi to ease her sore muscles.

"I am going to take a bath. Wanna watch a movie after I am done?" She loved snuggling on the couch with him and watching TV.

"Sure babe". He kissed her and she went to take her bath.

Days like these were Christine's favorite.

***The next morning, David and Chris' apartment***

5:30. Another workout, another pound or two lost. Christine got up and at it, and Woke David up when she was done.

He made breakfast today for them while she was in the shower. Egg white omelets with lots of veggies and a fruit salad.

Chris got showered and dressed and got her wig on. She went out to join David for breakfast

"Morning". She wrapped her arms around him as they kissed.

"Morning. You look gorgeous today, Lieutenant".

"Thank you, counselor". They grabbed their plates and went to the table. She had about 20 minutes to spare before she had to leave.

They ate breakfast and she made herself one more cup of coffee. She had gotten used to having it black, without sugar. The only sugar she had these days was in the fruit that she ate.

She filled her water bottle, helped him load the dishwasher, and grabbed her lunch out of the fridge.

"see you tonight, babe! Love you!" He kissed her.

"See you then…" she kissed him a few more times and then left for work.

She texted Bridgit, asking if she wanted to come over for dinner that night.

Bridgit responded with a yes, and told her she would bring raw veggies for roasting.

Christine parked and went in to work, so that she and Mary Beth could tackle the bank cases for the second day.

***Chris and Mary Beth's office, later that afternoon***

They had gone to 6 more banks that day, and all but 3 had the glue on the windows. Chris was almost positive that the windows was how they were getting in the bank before the employees got there. She just needed more time to figure out the link between the other three, if there was one.

She and Mary Beth updated their case files, and planned their day for tomorrow.

She was heading to her own bank on the way home so that she could transfer some money to her travel account for her and David's vacation. She was also going to inquire about getting a debit card for that account. She decided to go to the dry cleaners first since they closed earlier.

She was walking down the street past the bank towards the dry cleaners. As she passed the bank, the door to the bank opened, a hand grabbed her and yanked her inside.

He wrapped his arm around her neck, putting her in a chokehold, and pointed a gun at her chest.

"One move and I will blow your head off, lady" he whispered to her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is a robbery. Everybody stay right where you are, or my lady friend here is going to die"

Christine was now a hostage.

***Chris and David's apartment, an hour later***

David got home from work, and set his stuff down.

"Babe, you home?" No answer. She usually beat him home, unless she was on a case.

He texted her and told her he was home and that he was going to grill their chicken for dinner. No response.

She had told him that Bridgit was coming for dinner, so he made sure to listen for the doorbell.

He grilled the chicken and started making the brown rice. Bridgit showed up right on time at 6:30.

"Chris isn't home yet, so make yourself comfortable. I am sure she will be here soon".

He went and checked the calendar she kept on the side of the fridge. All that was listed for today was Bank, dry cleaners, and dinner with Bridgit?.

He texted her again telling her that Bridgit was there. He noticed that she hadn't read the message he had sent her earlier.

So he called Mary Beth. When she answered, he asked her to relay a message to Chris that Bridgit was there and they were waiting on her for dinner.

"David, Christine isn't with me. I am home with Harvey and Alice. Christine left work this afternoon around 4, saying she was headed to the bank and then to the dry cleaners to get your shirts. I haven't heard from her".

David was growing worried. Christine should have been here by now.

"Bridgit, I am going to go look for Chris. Stay here and if you hear from her, please call me".

Bridgit nodded.

David couldn't' get to the car fast enough. He drove to her work. NO sign of her car in the parking lot. So he left and went to his dry cleaners. He spotted her car in the parking lot down the block, and checked it out. Nothing out of the ordinary, that he could tell. So he drove towards the dry cleaners. Closed. He checked the bank. Closed, but he thought maybe there was a light on in there.

He saw a security guard standing on the corner by the bank, and parked the car so he could talk to him.

The security guard indicated that he hadn't seen her, but that he had just come on shift about 30 minutes ago. He checked the notes from the previous security guard, and nothing unusual had been reported. David thanked him, and walked back to the car.

As he passed the bank, he heard voices.

He went to the car, and called Mary Beth, and was hoping that the voices were just the employees. He decided to wait for one of them to come out.

"I found her car Mary Beth, parked near the bank. I talked to the security guard on the block, and he hadn't seen her. I heard voices coming from the bank though, so I am waiting until someone comes out to talk to them".

"David, what bank are you at?" Mary Beth was wondering Chris was involved in another bank heist.

"First American on 6th and 35th".

"I am on my way. Call me if you find out anything before I get there".

They hung up. David was growing more and more nervous by the minute.

***Inside the bank***

Chris' captor had released his hold on her neck, but kept the gun on her. All the hostages were sitting on the waiting area couches, and Christine had figured out that she was the only non-employee hostage. If only she hadn't taken off her gun and put it in the glove compartment! She had grown too comfortable and that was going to change, if she ever got out of there.

She subtly reached into her pocked and switched her phone to vibrate, figuring that David would be calling her soon.

David. If anything happened to her….No! She couldn't think about that right now.

"Sir, I need to make a phone call to my son's daycare. Please, I need to tell them that they need to call my husband to come get him". The teller was teary and pleading to be allowed to make a phone call.

The robber nodded. "Everyone can make 1 phone call. That's it, just one. And no funny business, or you all will pay, with your lives."

He let the teller go first, and she made her phone call. Christine was devising a plan to clue David in but to also not alert suspicion.

Finally, it was her turn. She dialed David's number, and he picked up on the first ring.

"David, hi, it's Christine". She sounded strange to him.

"Where are you? Are you ok?"

"I am fine. I came to the bank to transfer money, and they are having issues with their system. As soon as they resolve it, I will be home".

"What's wrong, Chris? You don't sound like yourself".

"Nothing, I am just ready to come home to you in our loft on Broome Street is all. You know how I have always wanted to live on Broome street. Did the contractor come today? He was supposed to replace that window, the one with the glue on it?"

"Chris, I have no idea what you are talking about, please tell me where you are so that I can come get you".

"Don't be silly, I will be ok. When you see Mary Beth again, tell her to use the back door ok? Love you. See you soon".

Christine hung up. Her only hope now was that he would tell Mary Beth to use the back door and she would question him and figure out that she was in the bank.

The manager spoke to the robbers then. "Why are you holding all of us here? If you want to take the money, can't you just take it and go?"

"I could, but that's not how this is going to go down. I am going to take this money, and then you should be getting another shipment tomorrow morning, right? Well I am going to take that one too. Looks like we are having a slumber party here, so get comfortable".

***Mary Beth's car, on the way to the bank***

Her cell phone rings, and she picks it up.

"Mary Beth Lacey".

"Mary Beth, it's David. I spoke with Chris. She was very disoriented, and didn't sound like herself. She wasn't making a lot of sense but she insisted that I give you a message"

"What did she say exactly, David?"

He relayed the entire conversation to her, and then got to the message part. "then she asked me to tell you to come in through the back door".

"Ok, David. It is going to be ok. I am going to be there in about 8 minutes. I will fill you in on what I think is happening then, ok? I need you to find that security guard and make sure that he is there when I get there".

She hung up, and called the dispatch from her car radio.

"Dispatch, this is Detective Lacey. I have reason to believe there is a bank robbery in progress, and that a member of the force might be inside. Please send uniform officers to 6th and 35th, No Lights or Sirens, do you copy? No lights and sirens. I will be on premises, I am wearing a blue blouse and some black pants. Thank you".

They confirmed her message and told her they were on the way.

She sent a text to Christine then. "If you can read this, I am on my way, and everything is going to be ok. If you can read this, I love you my partner".

***Outside the bank***

David had texted Bridgit that they had located Chris but that she wasn't going to be home for several hours. He told her she was welcome to stay or she could go home and they would have dinner another night. She chose to stay.

He was standing outside with the security guard when Mary Beth arrived. She put her shield on, and jumped out of the car.

She spoke to the security guard first. "Is there a back door to this building?" He nodded.

"In a few minutes, I am going to need you to show someone where it is". She turned back to David.

"Chris and I have been working a string of bank robberies, and I suspect that she is in there, and might be held hostage. So here is what I am going to do: I called for uniforms and they are sending several. I am going to call and ask for the helicopter to fly over- it will be able to detect if there is any body heat in the building, indicating that someone is inside. Then we are going to cut power to the building, and send the uniforms in through the back door. So just be patient, we should have some answers soon".

He nodded. "I trust you, just please…." He didn't have to finish it. She knew exactly what he was asking.

***Inside the bank***

Everyone had made their phone calls. They were all sitting back in the waiting area again. The manager had opened up the vending machine for them, and they were allowed to have a drink and a snack. The robbers were talking, and Christine was trying to figure out their motives and their link to the bank.

She whispered to the teller next to her. "I am a cop and I am going to try and help us. I need you to help me".

The teller nodded. Christine noticed that her name tag was still on. Staci Logan.

"Staci, have you ever seen him before? Did he work here, is he a customer?"

"I feel like I have, but I can't place it".

"Keep trying". There was something peculiar about how he knew when the money shipments would arrive.

She kept thinking, and then the robbers dropped a clue. "…I couldn't figure out how to plan this when I worked there, but now that I don't, I can screw them over and they won't know that it's me. Perfect plan".

Chris asked the teller again. "Are you sure he didn't work here?"

Staci seemed to have a flash of a memory right then. "I seem to remember him coming here in a uniform. He was fixing something, or delivering something…" And then it hit her.

"Ms. Cagney, I think he used to work for the armored car company that brings us our money. Ask Annabeth, she has worked here longer than I have, and is good with faces". Staci indicated to Chris that Annabeth was sitting on Chris' right.

Chris leaned over to Annabeth. "Do you recognize him? Has he ever worked here, or delivered anything here?"

She nodded. "The armored car company". She was trying to be quiet so he wouldn't see them talking.

"Thank you. This will all be over soon".

Christine stood up and said rather loudly "Wow, I am really hot. Is anyone else hot?" She took her coat off.

"Sit your ass back down right now!" the gunman ordered.

"Just taking my jacket off, pal". She sat back down.

She held her coat in her lap, and when he wasn't looking, she eased her cell phone out of her coat pocket and covered it with her coat.

She began a text to Mary Beth.

"I am being held hostage in the First American bank, 6th and 35th, and it's our guy from our case. He used to work for the armored car company. Call for backup. No gun on me. I am ok. 10 hostages, 2 robbers" she hit send.

"I am on the scene Chris. Hang tight". Chris breathed a sigh of relief. David and Mary Beth had figured it out.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Bridgit was lounging on the couch, watching TV while she waited for David and Chris to come back.

Her show was interrupted by a Breaking News Alert. She turned the volume up, and went to get herself a glass of water.

As she headed back to the couch, she stopped dead in her tracks. They were showing footage of the bank where Chris was being held, and in the background, behind the news cameras, she could see Mary Beth and David talking…

She suddenly realized that Aunt Chris was one of the hostages. She dropped her glass without realizing it, and burst into tears.

***The bank, outside***

David was frantic for a sign that Chris was ok. He was staring at the window, hoping that he would be able to see her in the blinds or something. Mary Beth had told him he had to stay behind the cones, and that was fine. He was going to still pay attention to what was happening from behind the cones. Mary Beth was on her car radio, talking to Feldberg and keeping him updated.

The security guard had shown the police officers where the back door was, and they were planning their move. So far, all that had been decided was that they were going to creep in the back door, and then surprise them, and quickly take control of the room before anyone gets hurt. It was just a matter of when, and how many.

Mary Beth walked over to David.

"We are waiting on the hostage negotiator to come now. He will decide if we go on in and take control or if we negotiate. This might be over in a few minutes, David, or it could be hours. Just prepare yourself".

"I will wait out here for Chris as long as it takes".

She nodded. "We talked to the president of the bank, and he gave us the entry code for the back door. So once it happens, it will be quick".

"Good. I just hope she's ok. Have you heard anything about anyone being injured?"

"No, and as far as we know, they don't know we are out here. Chris texted me the situation. If she texts me again, I will let you know. Don't text her yourself though, we don't want to blow her cover". She looked away, with tears in her eyes.

David nodded. He couldn't tell who this was harder on, him, Or Mary Beth.

***Inside the bank***

Christine was growing antsy. She could tell by the way the robbers were acting that they didn't know the police were outside. She asked the teller next to her if there was a back door. The teller, Staci nodded yes.

Staci indicated that the door would make a sound when it was opened, and then told Chris she had an idea.

"I am going to ask them if I can go to the bathroom, and on my way, I am going to turn off the open door indicator so that we won't hear the sound when the door opens. Or, I could make a break for it out the back door."

Chris shook her head. "No, don't do that. It's too risky. Just turn the sound off".

Staci nodded.

"Excuse me? Excuse me?"

The robbers looked over at her.  
"What?"

"I need to go to the bathroom. It's over there, by the vault". She pointed across the room.

"Ok, go ahead, but hurry up. And no funny business".

She nodded, and then hurried to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, was the fuse box and she locked the door and then opened the fuse box up. She flipped the one that was labeled "door ind". Then she closed the fuse box back, flushed the toilet for good measure, washed her hands and came back out.

She went and sat next to Chris, who had moved over to talk to the manager.

She nodded at Chris when she saw her. Chris nodded back, and the robbers were none the wiser.

While Staci had been in the bathroom, Chris had filled the manager in that she was a cop and her partner was coming with the police.

He told her that she would need a 5-digit code to get in the back door, and that if the police called the bank president, he would surely give it to them. It was just a matter of time until they were rescued.

Chris looked over at the robbers. They were counting the money and putting it into duffle bags.

***Outside the bank***

The hostage negotiator arrived on the scene, just after the bank president did. He gave them the 5-digit code, and the hostage negotiator decided to just let the uniforms go in the back door and not to try and negotiate with the bank robbers.

They assembled a team, and the president told them the code and how to use the number pad. He gave them a layout of the bank, so they could figure out the timing of who would go in and when.

They signaled to Mary Beth that they were going in, and if all went as planned, the entire operation would only take about 7 minutes.

"As soon as you get control of the room, open the blinds on the front door. That will be the signal that everyone is ok".

She stepped behind the cones again, and went to tell David that uniforms were about to go in.

"It's almost over, David. Shouldn't be more than a half hour before you can see Chris".

He was trying to be patient, but it was very hard. He had lost Chris years ago to his actions and then again to his selfishness. Cancer could have taken her but didn't, but that was a close call to him that life is short. He didn't want to lose her in a bank robbery, but he didn't know what to do to stop it. Feeling helpless was the worst part.

***Inside the bank***

Chris decided to position herself where she could see what was going to happen. So she told Staci to switch seats with her, and kept switching till she got to the center of the room, facing the back. The robbers were still counting their money and not paying any attention to what the hostages were doing, as long as they remained seated. Amateurs for sure.

Chris caught a glimpse of someone crawling on the floor in the back, behind the teller desks. She nodded to the manager. He whispered to everyone that they were in "Code Pink". She would find out later that code pink was the banks term that told the tellers to not say anything or make any sudden moves.

The officers moved in, and they were just about to announce themselves and take control of the room, when one of the bank robbers looked up and saw movement.

He jumped up with his gun and started yelling. "Hey- who's back there?"

Just at that moment, Chris sprang up and tried to knock the gun out of the robber's hand. They struggled, and they both fell. She grabbed the gun. He lunged for it, and she lifted up both legs at once, and kicked him in his midsection away from her. He fell back, against the counter in the bank. She grabbed the gun, yelled "hold it" and pointed the gun at him. A uniformed officer moved in and held the other robber at gunpoint, while removing his gun and handcuffing him. Uniformed officers moved in to handcuff the robber Chris was holding at gunpoint. It was over.

Chris sat up, and turned around.

"Everyone ok?" They all nodded, scared but relieved.

"I know this was confusing, but I am a Lieutenant with the NYPD, and I texted my partner earlier and told her what was happening. She called for backup and saved the day, and now we will just have to take statements from all of you and then you will be able to go home".

They all breathed a sigh of relief, and then one by one, they got up and hugged her.

She asked a uniformed officer to go outside and bring her partner in.

A few minutes later, Mary Beth came through the front doors.

"Christine!". They hugged, and Chris said "I'm ok. I am so glad you read your texts tonight".

Mary Beth choked back tears and said "Me too, Partner. Me too".

"David is outside, ok if he comes in to check on you?"

Christine nodded. "I will be right back", said Mary Beth.

Christine started giving her statement to a uniformed officer. David came in, and she ran to him.

He hugged her for several minutes without moving. "Thank god".

She kissed him, with tears coming down her face. "I was so scared".  
"We all were. But it's over now, and we are going to be ok".

The manager came over to her then to say thank you one more time, and she told him that she would try her transfer another day. He gave her a business card and told her that he would personally take care of her whenever she came in.

Uniformed officers came over to them, and told Christine that she could type up her own statement, and submit it the next day. As Chris always said, rank has its privileges. They also told her that the bank robbers had been identified as Walker Tate, and Colt Munson. Walker had previously worked for the armored car service that the banks used, and he got fired a few months ago. So he devised this plan to rob the banks after they got their shipments from the armored car service, so that in a way he was robbing the armored car service as well.

He had recruited his friend Colt to cut the windows open in a way that wouldn't be suspicious, and that was how they had gotten in to all of the banks except 3 of them. Those three had rooftop entrances that he had jimmied open during business hours and then went back after the bank closed. His total haul on all the robberies was well over 500 million, so he and Colt were facing dozens of years in prison.

Christine asked the officers to send their reports to her office, and she would include it in her case.

The bank president came over to thank Christine for her quick thinking and he asked her for her work address. She gave it to him, and handed him a business card.

"I promise you I will send you a full copy of my report as soon as it is complete".

"Thank you, I appreciate that. Have a good night". He handed her his business card and then she and David and Mary Beth walked outside.

Mary Beth called Harvey and told him she was on her way home.

David agreed to follow Christine home, and texted Bridgit that they were on their way.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris and David parked their cars in the parking garage, and he opened the door for her as she got out. He put his arm around her as they walked to the elevator.

When they got inside and the doors were shut, he wrapped his arms around her. "I am so glad you are coming home with me".

"Me too. I'm sorry I worried you"

"It's not your fault, babe. I am glad you are safe. That's what matters". He kissed her tenderly, and then their elevator stopped.

They walked into their apartment, and Bridgit jumped up to hug her Aunt Chris.

"I am so glad you are back! I saw the news and I was so worried! Tell me everything, are you ok?"

"I am fine. It was just a bank robbery and they held everyone hostage, because they needed the employees to give them access to the money. But we figured it out, and Mary Beth and David figured out the clues I gave them when I called them, and it all turned out ok".

Bridgit wiped her tears and nodded. "I am so glad. I only have one Aunt Chris, you know…".  
Chris hugged her again.

"Can we do dinner another night? I am so exhausted. I will make it up to you, I promise".

"No worries, Aunt Chris. I figured you wouldn't be that hungry anyways. I made each of you a plate, and then I put the rest in the fridge. And I dropped a glass when I heard the news on TV, so I will reimburse you for that as soon as I get paid. I swept it up too, so don't worry".

"No reimbursement necessary, Bridgit. I tell you what, how about you come to my office on your next off day, and we will go to lunch?"

Bridgit nodded. "Sounds great."

They said their goodbyes and Christine shut the door. David heated their plates up for them, and they ate them without much conversation. Bridgit had made their plates on paper plates, so there weren't any dishes to be done. As soon as she was finished, Christine made a beeline for the bathroom. She took her wig off, and fluffed it out some and then rinsed it in the sink. She put it on the doll head, and styled it so it would dry correctly. Then she turned on the Jacuzzi, and grabbed her towels out of the linen closet. She grabbed the bottle of Stress relief bath salts and poured in 2 big handfuls, then added some Epsom salts.

She lit some candles and took her clothes off and stepped in to the tub. She turned the jets on, and as soon as she relaxed, she felt the tears flow down her face. She didn't even try to stop them; it was no use. Her mind kept replaying the events of the robbery, over and over and over. She was mad at herself for not having her gun on her, and she was mad for calling David instead of Mary Beth. Or 911. The only thing that she was proud of was that her workouts had come in handy during the moment when she decided to fight the robbers. The old Chris wouldn't have had the confidence nor the strength or energy to do it. She was a very different person after her cancer battle, that's for sure.

David came in and took off his robe.

He didn't say a word, he just climbed into the bathtub, and put his arms around her, and held her as she cried.

"I was so scared, David. I didn't have my gun on me, and there were two of them, so I didn't think I could take either of them by myself without getting myself hurt or killed, or the other hostages…. And all I could think about was you, and Bridgit, and Mary Beth, and how I fought cancer but was going to die in a robbery…. really? a robbery…. I have never been so scared in my life, and I'm tough, you know that I am tough… but I wasn't tough. I was scared and powerless and now I am angry".

"It's ok, Chris. It isn't your fault. You saved the day by texting Mary Beth and by giving me those clues to tell Mary Beth when you called. Your plan worked, babe. Really, it did. And now you are home with me, and you are safe".

She nodded, and rested her head on his chest.

They soaked for a bit, and he rubbed all her sore spots, and got her muscles nice and relaxed. When they were finally done, he helped her out of the tub and they dried off, and headed to bed.

She climbed into bed, and set her alarm for the next day. He turned out the lights and wrapped his arms around her. They drifted off to sleep.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris woke with a start, and was shouting "Stop" in the middle of the night. David sat up, and gently woke her, and told her she was having a nightmare. He helped her lie back down, and she drank some of her water. She snuggled up to him again, and they went back to sleep.

2 hours later, she had another nightmare, so he went to the cabinet where they kept the medicine and gave her a sleeping pill. She was knocked out cold for the next 8 hours.

He turned her alarm off, and set his on his phone. He slept till it went off, and then sent Mary Beth a text that she had had a rough night, and was sleeping, and wouldn't be in till late morning. He called his secretary, and told her he was working from home that day. Then he climbed back into bed with Christine, and set his alarm again for when he thought she was going to wake up.

It was 6:30 a.m. He woke up again, just as she was waking up, at 10:45.

She rolled over and hugged him.

"Morning. Feeling better?" she nodded. "I am sorry for last night, David. I don't usually have nightmares. How long did I sleep?"

Just then, she glanced at the clock and saw what time it was.

"It's ok, Chris-I texted Mary Beth you would be late, and I told my boss I was working from home. Everything has been handled".

"You are so good to me, and I am so non-deserving of it". She snuggled up next to him, and they began to chat about their plans for the day.

"I still have to pick up your dry cleaning, and at some point, I need to go to the bank to transfer that money for our trip".

"Want me to go with you?"

"Maybe. I don't want to go today. I need a few days".

He agreed to pick up the dry cleaning on his way to work, so she wouldn't have to.

"Are you hungry?" She nodded.

"You take a shower and get dressed for work, and I will make you breakfast".

"Deal". She kissed him, and then headed to the bathroom.

He made them breakfast burritos, with bacon, tomatoes, sausage, egg whites, mushrooms and peppers with just a dash of hot sauce. He got her some coffee to go in a travel mug, and he wrapped her burrito in some foil.

He took a quick shower then, and got out while she was putting her makeup on. He was getting dressed while she packed her briefcase, and then they left together. He walked her to her car, and helped her with her stuff.

"Want me to follow you to work?"

She shook her head. "No, I can make it. Thank you though." She kissed him goodbye and promised to text him when she got there.

"I love you". He kissed her again.

"I love you too".

***Chris and Mary Beth's office***

Chris walked in to lots of fanfare congratulating her and everyone asking her if she was ok. She got to her office and thanked Mary Beth for helping her out that morning.

The reports had been sent over, and all that was left was for her to type up her statement.

She sat down, and quickly typed her statement, and had Mary Beth witness that she was signing it and swearing to it.

The bank robbers had been arrested and charged, and were going to be arraigned today. With any luck, they would be going to trial in a couple of months.

Feldberg came in to see that she was ok, and tell her that she was going to be their star witness at trial.

"Great, my favorite thing- testifying in court" she said dryly.

He promised to not set the case for the week that she was on vacation. They were going to talk parameters of going forward, but he was called away.

She and Mary Beth worked a few more hours, and then Mary Beth received a phone call.

"Right away. We will be there in 5 minutes". She hung up the phone.

"Christine, they need us to go to the conference room on the 2nd floor. Official business, Feldberg's orders".

***Conference room***

Christine and Mary Beth headed to the conference room, and Mary Beth got in front of Chris as they walked in.

"Guess we are the first ones in here", said Chris. All the lights were off.

"Hope the meeting starts soon" said Mary Beth.

Christine flipped on the lights and everyone yelled "Surprise!".

The room was filled with her co-workers, the employees from the bank, and over to the side, there was David.

Everyone started singing "For she's a Jolly Good Fellow" as the bank manager came forward and gave her a dozen roses.

Christine was speechless. Everyone was singing and clapping. David came and stood by her. "What is all this? Did you plan this?"

"No Chris. They planned it while you were home this morning. Mary Beth texted me about it and asked me to come. This is a thank you party from the bank employees for saving them".

Christine's eyes filled with tears and she looked at everyone as they finished singing.

"You guys, I don't deserve this…. I was just doing my job. Truth is, I was scared silly. I had nightmares from it last night. I can't wait to see these guys go to jail. I didn't do this alone. Staci came up with the idea to turn off the door indicator fuse in the bathroom, and Elisabeth was the one who got them to let us make phone calls. Without either of you, things could have gone a whole lot worse. I hate that we had to go through this, but I am glad that you guys were smart hostages". They laughed and clapped for her.

The bank manager came forward.

"Ms. Cagney, flowers and a thank you just aren't enough. We would all be dead if you hadn't been with us, and texted your partner to get help. We are so appreciative and we wanted to show you how thankful we are. Please accept these gifts with our thanks."

He handed her a big box that was wrapped. She handed her flowers to David, and set the box on the table. She lifted the lid to find several hundred dollars in gift cards to restaurants, Target, a spa, and other places. In the center, with a big bow on it, was a VISA gift card worth $5000. There was a thank you card for her from every employee, and there was another gift card worth $3000 from the armored car company.

"We figured that you have a trip planned, if you were transferring money to your vacation account and wanting to get a debit card for it. This way, you can keep your money and still have a good time also".

"I don't know what to say. Thank you so much, all of you. This is so nice".

Mary Beth spoke up then. "We, your Co-workers just want to tell you that we are so proud of you for what you did, and that we are so happy you are ok. So, everyone, enjoy the party!"

They wheeled in a cake then that said "Thanks" on it. It was strawberry cake, with coconut buttercream, Chris' favorite.

She got to cut the first piece, so she cut a very small sliver, and handed it to David. "Don't eat it". He nodded. She cut him a piece, and then handed the knife to Mary Beth.

She grabbed them two forks and they made their way to the back of the room, behind everyone wanting cake.  
"I have been so good with my diet…. I want to but I don't want to", she whispered to him.

"Just take a bite, Chris".

"David, I haven't had a workout today. I really shouldn't".

"Just a bite. You can work it off when you get home. This is a special occasion. You earned that whole piece of cake after what you went through yesterday". He was right. She decided to indulge now, and make her muscles scream later on.

She took a bite. It was the absolute best cake she had ever had. She savored every bite of it, and then put her plate in the trash.

"David, with that money they gave me in the gift, we are going to have the absolute best vacation of our lives. Let's plan our excursions tonight". He nodded and kissed her.

"I have to leave babe; I have to get back to the office. One more deposition, and then I am coming home. I will be home by 7, I promise".

"Ok, see you then. Thanks for coming". She kissed him.

"Anytime".

After he left, she went and chatted with Mary Beth a minute, and then the employees of the bank wanted to talk with her.

Staci came up to her and asked her to come into the hall.

"I wanted you to meet my son, because without you having saved us yesterday, he might not have a mommy right now". She leaned down to her son and said "Noah, can you tell this lady thank you? She helped mommy yesterday so I could come home to you. We owe her lots of thank you's".

"Thank you ma'am". He handed her a card he had made for her.

Christine had tears in her eyes. She was starting to understand that to her, she had just been doing her job. But to them, it was so much more than that".

"Thank you Noah, that was very kind of you". She looked at his mom. "Happy to help. If you get robbed again, remember that trick you thought of with the door fuse".

Staci nodded. "The bank president is giving us a switch at our teller desk for it too, and we are getting a new security system that alerts the cops when the lines are cut".

They said goodbye and Chris went back into the party. The party died down, and the bank employees all left. Mary Beth and Christine gathered up her gifts and flowers and went back to their office.

***David and Chris' Apartment***

Chris got home before David did, thanks to his deposition. She locked the door behind her, and put her stuff down. After she changed into her workout clothes, she immediately started her work out and got it out of the way. She decided to do an extra one to get some stress out. She headed for the shower afterwards, and changed into her pajamas, and was heading into the kitchen just as David came in the door.

"Hi babe!" He kissed her. "You smell good".

"Thanks, you do too." She kissed him again, and headed towards the kitchen.

"What do you want for dinner? I can cook us something, or we can order in".

"Let's order in. We will get to bed sooner that way". He winked at her and she nodded.

They picked a restaurant called Madison and 5th, and Christine pulled the menu up on her laptop. She ordered the grilled shrimp salad, with passionfruit vinaigrette on the side, and some grilled shrimp skewers and rice for David. It would be delivered in 1 hour.

David changed his clothes, and came to join her in the den. Christine's habits were rubbing off on him, and he didn't mind one bit.

"I ordered dinner. It will be here in an hour".

They sat down and started looking at the website for their resort in Petit St. Vincent. Christine had made a list of ways they could spend the money she had been given. She wanted to save the $3000 for shopping, dinners, souvenirs, etc., and she wanted to use the $5000 for experiences, upgrades and excursions. David agreed with that logic whole heartedly.

He got out his laptop and checked his frequent flyer miles. He had enough to upgrade them to first class, going and coming. So they decided to upgrade their hotel room to the nicest one, and Chris wrote a note to herself to call them the next day to arrange that.

They decided that they wanted to spend one day taking a glass bottom boat ride, and another day getting a couple's massage on the beach. The rest of the time they were going to spend lying on the beach, or lounging by the pool. Three weeks. Three weeks and they would be spending the best week of their lives in the most beautiful place.

Dinner got delivered and they ate. David told Chris about his deposition and how they were having a hard time getting their witnesses to agree to testify.

After dinner was over, she cleaned up and went to the bedroom to condition and style her wig. She took another Biotin, to try and make her hair grow. She only needed about 2 more inches and she would look normal again.

She climbed into bed to read then, and read for about 45 minutes while David finished up his work from the deposition.

He came to bed, and she turned the light off and snuggled up next to him. He kissed the side of her neck and face, and she turned towards him. They made love and afterwards, he held her all night. They both fell asleep dreaming about their trip and feeling so very blessed.


End file.
